This invention relates to underwater pipeline leak detection systems, and more particularly to a leak point locator.
In the past it has been the practice to find a leak in a sealed, oil-filled pipeline for ship-to-shore, or vice versa, oil delivery by drawing oil into an auxiliary tank and sounding an alarm when the oil in the auxiliary tank rises above a predetermined level. The location of the leak point is then determined by accurately controlling the vacuum pressure above the oil level in the auxiliary tank.